Crack the Shutters
by DareYouToMoveVicky
Summary: My first Fanfic. Derek and Casey wake up together. Inspired by Snow Patrols Crack the Shutters.


**A/N:**First ever fanfic. So this idea came to me as soon as I heard Crack the Shutters by Snow Patrol (one of my favourite songs) the other day. Sorry for any Grammar or spelling mistakes in advance. Oneshot, Songfic. By the way, Derek's a bit OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek or the song Crack the Shutters…sigh.

Lyrics are in **Bold.**

**Crack the Shutters****.**

(Derek's POV)You cool your bedwarm hands down on the broken radiator

**And when you lay them freezing on me,**

**I mumble "Can you wake me later."**

**But I don't really want you to stop**

**And you know it so it doesn't stop you**

**And you run your hands from my neck to my chest.**

Her cold, soft hand brushing against my cheek brought me out of my sleep."Case, can you wake me later." I mumbled groggily. I really didn't want her to stop and she knew that. I was comfortable with her in my arms, our limbs intertwined underneath my sheets. She giggled and ran her hand from my cheek down to my chest. I smiled when I felt her soft fingers tracing patterns on my skin.

It was one of those rare moments were we got to be alone together. Our parents wouldn't be too happy if they found out that we've been dating for the past six months. It would probably mean military school for me. Military school was something my dad had always threatened but I knew what kind stuff was crossing the line so it never happened but being in a relationship with my stepsister is so far past the line I cant even see it anymore. The rest of the family was in Toronto visiting an aunt or something like that. They should know not to tell me stuff when I'm watching hockey. That left Casey and I alone in the house for the entire weekend.

**Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day**

**A****nd just watch you as the rays tangle up around you face and body**

**I**** could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute**

**C****uz the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you.**

I slowly opened my eyes and squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light. She was lying on my chest, the bright sunlight that was streaming through the window shining down on her. The rays tangling up around her lightly tanned body, illuminating her beautiful smile. I could lie here for hours just looking at how beautiful she is. With her there no need for that make up crap, that all the other girls put on. I never wanted anything as much as I want her, need her. Moments like this made me forget all my problems.

Lizzie and Edwin are the only two people that know about us. Edwin's research binder says it all. The little spies. Their research was confirmed when they caught us making out in the games closet. Casey practically got down on her hands and knees begging Lizzie not to tell anyone, while I merely bribed Edwin (with money I had taken from his room a few days before, but he doesn't have to know that).

**Its been minutes, its been hours, its been all I will remember**

**H****appy lost in your hair and the cold side of the pillow **

**Y****our hills and valleys are mapped by my intrepid fingers**

**A****nd in a naked slumber, I dream all this again.**

I don't know how long I spent playing with her silky, chocolate brown hair or tracing patterns on her soft skin. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Yes, you heard right. The great player, Derek Venturi, is in a committed relationship, with his stepsister. Okay so I know there was Sally but with her it was really just a big crush. With Casey I fell and wow did I fall hard. I'm in love with her; nothing and nobody can change that.

We still fight but now it's more flirting, any excuse to touch. Honestly, I think she looks cute when she's all riled up. Our parents are too oblivious to notice the difference, to notice that our fights over the remote end in a smile because Casey never really wanted it in the first place. They just pass it of as Derek and Casey fighting again. Then we would be alone together, in the games closet or the family is gone and we forget the rest of the world. It's just us and that's all that matters. After all stolen kisses are known to be the sweetest.

**Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day**

**A****nd just watch you as the rays tangle up around you face and body**

**I**** could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute**

**C****uz the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you.**

I looked down at her to see her sea blue eyes looking at me through her long dark lashes. It's hard not to get lost in them. She looked at me with her beautiful smile and I smiled back, no smirk, no annoying comment. Just a genuine smile. I leaned down and kissed her softly."Good morning," I whispered in her ear."I thought you didn't want to wake up now, Der," she replied happily. Snuggling closer into my chest."Whatever, Princess" I said, smirking."Der-ek, I told you not to call me Princess," she retorted, the most adorable pout forming on her face.

"I love you, Case."

**Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day**

**A****nd just watch you as the rays tangle up around you face and body**

**I**** could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute**

**C****uz the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you.**

**----- (^_^) -----**

**A/N: **Any tips on how to improve and stuff would be appreciated. Review please and thank you.

Victoria.


End file.
